


Sober

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Badboy Ten, Half wrote this instead of sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Innocent? Yukhei, M/M, No Smut, Yukhei just wants Ten to love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: Morning comesWill you still want me to stay?To stay, to stay





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, i love the name xuxi

In Xuxi's life, one person stood out to him most, made him feel things no other could ever make him feel. Sent chills down his spine and butterflies in his stomach, yet spread warmth in his cheeks and tingles from the top of head to the tip of his toes.

Alcohol became involved whenever they were together, and Xuxi didn't mean to mix with the stuff at all. He also didn't mean to down half a vodka bottle in one night, however he couldn't seem to stop himself when the dark orbs of the other were watching him, waiting, expecting him to be strong and manage the whole lot. The urge to impress the older took over his mind and body in that moment, tilting his head back and allowing the bitter drink to slide down his throat. It was uncomfortable, but he'd do anything for the other.

Xuxi was certainly whipped.

So whipped that he'd face an entire pack of cigarettes for the older. He'd even jump in front of a lion for the other, just to impress him enough.

 

Ten was a friend of Xuxi's. Weren't as close like they used to be, but something got him thinking they could meet again. He remembered how the younger struggled way harder in Korean than he did, and how he used to get caught picking his nose by the lecturer's, yet the thing he recalled most was his body.

Big arms, big chest, big thighs, big everything.

They were friends on Facebook, occasionally messaged eachother, but that only started off when Xuxi had sent some chainmail. After weeks of messaging, they'd meet up. Once, twice, until Ten could get Xuxi into his apartment bedroom. Fuck a couple times, then the older would be on his way.

Everything was fine like this.

 

Everything was not fine like this.

He never fell for boys, but Ten was an exception.

Ten was bad, and Xuxi was not. Yet, the thrill and excitement the older gave him made him come back wanting more. All weight lifted off his shoulders whenever Ten was around, comforting him and making him feel safe, as dangerous as he was.

He was weightless, carefree with Ten, driving in a rusty old car down the highway, sticking his head out the window and letting the wind rush past and slap him in the face.

Moments like these, Ten looked gorgeous. The way the wind brushed past the dark locks that landed on his forehead, his cat like eyes that crinkled whenever he smiled, the multiple piercings in his ears. He looked gorgeous in the backseats too, collarbones to hipbones, the canvas of skin that Xuxi got to paint almost every time, his lower back dimples, tramp stamp, plush thighs, peach. One thing Xuxi loved about Ten dearly was his ass. Bouncy, squishy in the palms of his hands, fitting perfectly in his hold.

Sculpted by the Gods and angels in the high heaven's, Xuxi could hold Ten, but he couldn't claim, scream to the sky that Ten belonged to him and him only. Just incase one day the older decided to yeet out of his life and move on. They'd been living the teenage life for a while, and Xuxi wanted to commit to Ten, only scared that the other wouldn't be there when he woke up.

Xuxi felt himself slowly slipping out of dream land, recognising that he was waking up and squinting his eyes shut even harder. He didn't want to open his eyes, fearing the fact that Ten might not be there next to him.

In Xuxi's place they stayed. The younger couldn't remember much from the previous night, only suggesting they fucked once again. Only in that way he could feel close to Ten, feel like he belongs to the older. Except for those moments where Ten would run his fingers through Xuxi's hair and whisper sweet words, his hushed voice causing Xuxi to feel drowsy or _loved_.

He wished he could remember what exactly the older told him, too tipsy to recall each word that came from his soft lips. He just hoped that he could lay with him until the morning.

Finally opening his eyes, Xuxi looked over his shoulder to see if Ten was present next to him, pausing when

 

 

 

**Open ending betch haaaa**

**Author's Note:**

> yup this is kinda sorta based on Sober -Bazzi
> 
> sick beats innit


End file.
